Augmented reality and/or virtual reality are making their way into everyday life. Some may see this as a burden or a distraction; however, augmented reality and/or virtual reality are coming together to help enhance everyday life for ordinary people. Currently, augmented reality and/or virtual reality are demonstrating very promising advances and enhancements to the everyday consumer. Augmented reality and/or virtual reality have the ability to make physical and online shopping more convenient and functional for consumers.